


Sleep Sex

by Jetsetlife138



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138
Summary: Smut Prompts:29. “If you cant sleep…then how about we have sex?”31. “Don’t kink shame me.”66. “Ah, he’s playing hard-to-get. that’s cute.”Beetlejuice annoys you when you're trying to sleep. Sexy times occur.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You
Kudos: 162





	Sleep Sex

“Can’t you just pretend to sleep?” you asked, extremely annoyed. **  
**

“That seems to be an incredible waste of my time,” Beetlejuice commented candidly, adding to your frustration.  
  
As tired as you were, your mind wouldn’t allow you to rest. It was uncomfortable having Beetlejuice there awake and watching you as you tried to sleep. You had only noticed his presence moments before after shifting your body in your bed and turning around to get into a more comfortable position, only to find him lying in the bed next to you, staring intently at you.  
  
“And creepily staring at me while I’m trying to sleep isn’t a waste of your time?” you countered sharply. He snickered at your sassy comment and turned, laying on his back and placing his arms behind his head to gaze at the ceiling.

You sighed loudly and also turned your attention to the ceiling, tracing the intricate patterns scattered across it with your eyes, which finally allowed you to start to drift off to sleep. 

“What’s sex like nowadays?” he asked, breaking the silence, and bringing you back from the brink of rest.

Turning towards him, you stared wide-eyed in disbelief. “Excuse me?”

“Sex, babe. What’s it like?”

“Give me a fucking break,” you scoffed. “You know what sex is.”

“Well… duh, I obviously know what sex is. That’s not what I asked. I want to know what it’s like to have sex now. What kinds of new tricks have breathers come up with to make it more interesting in the last century?”

Propping yourself up on your pillow, you stared at him skeptically. “Are you telling me that you haven’t had sex in over a century? That’s impossible.”

He didn’t move. He just continued to stare upward from his bed. “I’m a ghost, sweetness. I don’t have access to a physical body unless I’m summoned, which, as you know, isn’t often. Sex isn’t a common pastime in the Netherworld like it seems to be here.”

“Bullshit,” you accused. “You’re trying to tell me that ghosts don’t get their freak on with each other? Not even out of sheer boredom? And even if that weren’t the case, you have been summoned before. Why didn’t you just have sex then?”

“Sex isn’t typically the first thing on my agenda when the rare occasion presents itself to cross over into your world,” he countered defensively.

“Okay, so… then why are you thinking about it now?”

He paused, taking longer than usual to respond, which unnerved you. “Well, we’re just laying here without any form of entertainment, and if I’m being honest, I’m bored. I thought that maybe now would be a good time to experience it. If you cant sleep… then how about we have sex?”

It took you a moment to realize what he was saying in your exhausted state of mind. “Are you seriously suggesting that we should have sex because you’re bored?”

“I mean,” he began, shrugging his shoulders. “Yeah.”

“Absolutely not!” you insisted, raising your voice. “After all of the shit you’ve put me through, you seriously expect me to just push all of that aside so you can experience sex? Fuck you! If you want sex, I’m sure there’s a someone out there desperate enough to oblige you.”  
  
“Ah, she’s playing hard-to-get. that’s cute,” he said to himself. “Oh, come on. After all we’ve been through? You can’t tell me that you’re even just a little bit curious?”

Ignoring his question and rolling your eyes, you changed the subject. “I doubt that sex has changed at all since the last time you’ve had it,”

“Oh, so you still use suspension from the weight of a horse while your partner chokes you with their corset string?” You gawked at him, not knowing if he was serious or not. “Hey, don’t kink shame me. Apparently, that’s outdated. But lemme tell you, back in the day, that rocked my fucking world.” 

“You’re disgusting,” you scoffed, rolling over so that you were facing away from him once more.  
  
Apparently that did nothing to deter him, because merely seconds later, you felt him press against you as he spooned you in the dark. “Come on, babe. Pretty please? I can feel how pent up you are. Let me help.”  
  
Huffing in annoyance, you contemplated the consequences of actually sleeping with Beetlejuice. On the one hand, you’d be fucking a demon, and it could be super hot. On the other hand, not only could that potentially lead to eternal damnation, but it would give Beetlejuice the satisfaction of knowing he had successfully seduced you, and you weren’t sure if that was something that you could live with.  
  
While you continued to debate with yourself, his hand started to creep along your side, dipping down to slide under your shirt and reach up to your breasts, toying with your hardening peaks.  
  
Squirming under his touch, he pressed his lips to your ear and mumbled a soft, “Hmm?” He was still waiting for approval before continuing any further.  
  
Groaning, you snapped, “Fine, Beetlejuice, fuck me. But make it quick, I’m tired. No foreplay.”  
  
“What?! But how am I supposed to–”  
  
“I mean it,” you emphasized. “Just put it in. Come on, let’s go.”  
  
“Yes ma’am,” he replied, his tone elated, despite the fact that this was a quickie.  
  
Granted, it wasn’t that you weren’t the romantic type. If you weren’t so tired, you would probably really enjoy lengthy foreplay with Beetlejuice, but now that the seal was broken, you were confident that you would get to experience it at some point soon. Right now, you just needed a good fuck.  
  
Forcefully, he flipped you over so that you were facing upward before he tore your panties off of your body, throwing them to the side. Reaching into his pants, he pulled out his weeping length and gave it a few pumps before leaning over you and lining himself up.  
  
Once more, he met your eyes and asked, “You sure, doll?”  
  
“Don’t make me cast you back into the Netherworld,” you warned, getting more impatient by the minute.  
  
Chuckling darkly, he then pressed into you, his girth stretching you open as he continued. “Ooh, fuck, babe. You’re tight. Christ, how long’s it been?”  
  
“Shut up, Beetlejuice.” You had intended to sound annoyed, but instead it came off as needy, which he very much enjoyed.  
  
Once he was completely sheathed inside of you, he paused for a moment to let you adjust. “You good?” he asked, biting his bottom lip, showing his obvious strain to keep from pummeling into you.  
  
“Yeah… wait– actually, hang on a second. Switch with me.” His eyes widened as you propped yourself up on your elbows, reaching for his shoulders as he spun you around so that he was on his back and you were straddling him.  
  
“On top is how I always imagined you,” he teased, lifting up his hips harshly for emphasis, causing you to yelp at the sensation. “Come on, sweetness. Use me.”  
  
You pressed a finger to his lips and started to shift your hips, grinding and gyrating only slightly at first, but then you quickly picked up the pace. Choking on your own breath, you slammed down on his thick cock as you grazed your clit against the fabric of his pants, earning a delicious stimulation that you chased after with each thrust of your hips.  
  
“I-I’m close, babe,” he warned. “You almost there?”  
  
Nodding your head, you closed your eyes, wracking your cunt against him as you continued to ride him into oblivion, chasing after your high. It didn’t take long for you to reach your peak, moaning shamelessly into the air as your juices gushed out, your cunt spasming around his cock, bringing him over the edge as well.  
  
His cold seed painted your cervix as he emptied himself inside of you, crying out your name over and over again with each heavy spurt.  
  
Once you started to come down, you collapsed on top of him, rolling onto his side and nestling yourself into the crook of his arm. “Holy shit,” he mumbled, trying to catch his breath. “That was fucking fantastic. Wanna go again?”  
  
When you didn’t respond, he gazed down and laughed to himself once he saw that you were already sound asleep. 


End file.
